Closer
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: "You know you should really start making your move…or else, someone would take her away." Hijikata whispered in his ear and Okita finally shattered.


_Hey guys! So originally, I thought of writing an Okita x Kagura x Kamui fanfic, specifically the epilogue of Miserable at Best but I decided to work on this instead, a spontaneous idea that came to my head. （￣ー￣）_

_So, I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

_"I tried to make some sense of this..."_

* * *

He couldn't recall when it had all began, nor could he decipher the exact reason behind it all.

But whatever those ridiculous factors may be, nothing could rival the absurdity that he just recently uncovered he was imprisoned in.

Hijikata was falling in love with Kagura.

Yes, it was as simple as that.

Quite trivial eh?—trivial and foolish at the same time.

Well, at least that's the description that he embedded on it with earnest fervor.

He had to admit, deep within the expanse of his rattled mind that the fault could be undeniably found in him.

How could he just allow himself to fall prey for the blameless allure of a blossoming, teenage girl?

Oh, what a lonesome old man he truly acted like.

Perhaps it had been the nearly occasional opportunities to engage in small talk, the manner in which she would aid his back when the Shinsengumi would have interactions with the Yorozuya from time to time, or simply how her abnormal and wayward personality unexpectedly blended well with his authoritarian one.

Nonetheless, he concluded that maybe the swell of the situation mainly rooted from the blooming, womanly aura that is gradually lacing with the well-known nature of the female Yato.

Hold up. It wasn't entirely his mistake now was it?

Maybe, just _maybe _he didn't have to commit seppuku.

Who was the one who unhesitatingly provided him company at times, the one who granted too much physical contact whether it was unintentional or could have been done on purpose and most of all, the one who showcased too much skin that was _exceedingly _inappropriate for a girl of the age of 18?

Yet it all leads to a single answer that, it was all, just the way she really is.

And now, the way her lithe body was successfully invading his personal space as he opposed her inhuman attacks merely worsened his predicament.

_Oh to hell with rationality_

Normally, he wouldn't give even a slice of his attention to the squabbling idiots but unfortunately for him, the Shinsengumi had tasked them with an urgent mission that required the participation of Okita.

So for once in his mortal life (he hoped), he stole the stage and actually got himself involved in their childish tussle to retrieve the bastard.

'_This petty fight has to end now.' _The very thought was blazing in blinding red and before Okita could even launch the bazooka aimed at Hijikata for disturbing his entertainment, a sight that enraged him even more than Mayora's meddling had petrified the 1st Division Captain.

He kissed her.

Hijikata Toushirou had placed a lingering, impassioned kiss on Kagura's chaste lips.

The action was sufficient to completely cease all her assaults and subdue her in a temporary state of shock and the vice commander paced away, heading for the direction of the still unmoving sandy haired male.

He halted his steps and inclined himself, just enough to utter a few words that only Okita would hear.

"You know you should really start making your move…or else, someone would take her away."

And Okita finally shattered, the unfeeling expression transforming into something vicious.

Just a hair away from being blown off into the galaxy by the snapped Okita and the recovered Kagura, he managed to slip away by a narrow, _narrow _thread.

He was not a nitwit, no.

He was fully aware of the sadistic young man's interest for the brutal amanto.

And this was basically severing their unspoken, twisted sense of… 'Bro-code'

Alright, _maybe _he did have to commit seppuku after all.

* * *

_"...but you made the shape of my heart with your hands."_

* * *

_And it's finished! (￣v￣) Credits to the song I Must Be Dreaming by: The Maine as well for a little inspiration._


End file.
